reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Watch the Stars Come Out
"Watch the Stars Come Out" is Episode 4 in Season 4. It originally aired on June 26, 1986. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar welcoming the viewers to New York Harbor, the entrance to America for foreign immigrants from other countries who decided to live in the United States. Historic Ellis Island used to used to be the gateway for millions of them before they became official US citizens. A lot of them felt a whole range of emotions when they landed in America. Many missed their home lands and families. They also dreamed about trying new foods and starting a new life. Many of them were children who went without their parents. That's exactly what happens to the main characters in the title book. LeVar states that the first thing that welcomed many immigrants to America was the Statue of Liberty. It represents many hopes for a new life there. At the time this episode was in production, hundreds of people had been fixing it up to honor its 100th birthday in 1986. One of them, A.J., invites LeVar to get a close look of how they are getting it ready. He shows him that the broken chains represent freedom in the new land. Up on it, other workers are fixing the damaged parts. It is a hollow steel skeleton covered with copper. The damaged areas and rough spots on the skin are from the rain and weather. Holes in the face are patched up with new copper covering. LeVar is amazed to stand face to face with it. From where he and A.J. are, they can see all of New York Harbor 300 feet above. Its torch of freedom was being replaced with a new one. LeVar gets the idea of how immigrants reacted when they saw it for the first time. Most who come to America nowadays travel by plane, so they don't see it first. Some immigrants tell the viewers what their first impressions were when they arrived in America. Some got to experience the smell of autumn leaves for the first time. One from Cuba says that she was not allowed to bring anything with her at all. Some of them got to enjoy the taste of pizza and hot dogs for the first time. In one part of New York, some try to blend in with all the other Americans. Many foreign traditions lived on as they started their new lives. One of those is the recipe for sour pickles. LeVar himself likes them. Today, many of us are proud of our heritages. They have a ethnic festival in Liberty State Park in New Jersey. It is to celebrate and share many cultures from around the world. Stilt dancing is one of the many traditions seen at it. The art of that is known as mokojambi, which comes from West Africa. It now lives strongly in the Virgin Islands. Scottish bagpipe playing is another one you see at the party. Those and many others are passed along from one generation to the next. We Americans have so many that come from all over the world. Lots of them came with travelers that sailed the seas. The Statue of Liberty is ready to welcome more and more newcomers to America. LeVar tells the viewers that there will come a day in which we may become foreigners to a new country apart from America. Who knows what we Americans will see first when we land in a new world. Review Books *The Long Way to a New Land *The Island of the Skog *Molly's Pilgrim Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes